


A Summer's Day in Castiel's Borrowed Heaven

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Castiel, Castiel is Autistic, Castiel is a Softie, Castiel-centric, Gen, Heaven, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight





	

Castiel stood in his favorite heaven. The autistic man's heaven that he'd grown so fondly of. Cas stood, swaying with the chilled breeze; Breathing in the fresh scent of daisies that were scattered like confetti around the park. He lifted his gaze up to the sky, looking at the brightly colored kite the man was flying. Cas watched it flutter through the soft breaths of wind. Cas began stroking his beloved trench coat in time to dips of the kite. His sways became stronger the more he got into the rhythm of the heaven's welcoming grasp around him.  
Cas brought his hands together, wringing them gently; Feeling every crevice, every wrinkle in his vessel's hands. It was extremely soothing to the angel. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed in a low frequency. His chest felt light and happy this way. Cas raised his chin to the sky, humming louder yet. There was a perfect balance deep inside of him, a peaceful and secure feeling.

All of a sudden, Cas was shocked back to reality when the autistic man gently grabbed his shoulder. Cas opened his eyes to see the man nudging the kite into his hands.  
"Thank you." Castiel expressed his gratitude to the man, who said nothing in reply.  
Castiel began flying the kite with the man standing beside him, both men watching it soar high into the heavens. There is something beautiful about silence and simplicity. Something about the way the wisps of cool air hit their skin sending shivers down their spines. 

This was the place Castiel could come to feel calm. He spent time with his friend, and old soul who understood him like no other. Simply because of their shared neurological status. This was the best heaven in, well, heaven.  
It was serene.  
Loving.  
_Perfect._ ~~~~ ~~~~


End file.
